Something Borrowed (Jeyna)
by Lyrics Amidala
Summary: Reyna is a thirty year old single lawyer in New Rome. Her friend Piper is engaged to Jason. When Jason and Reyna have a one night stand, they open up so many feelings that they kept buried for so long, and begin to wonder if they are taking the right paths. ReynaxJason, PiperxJason, ReynaxLeo, PiperxLeo, OctavianxHazel and tiny ReynaxOctavian. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. The Party

**This is for all Jeyna fans out there. This is basically a crossover between Something Borrowed (the movie version) and Heroes of Olympus. New Rome is New York, New York is London, and New Rome has it's own Hamptons. There are multiple colleges, some better than others. Like Notre Rome or New Rome University. There are no monsters and crazy stuff. Other than auguries and other typical demigod stuff, it is the same as New York. No monsters, sorry to disappoint. And there is no Camp Half-Blood. Piper, Leo and everybody live in New Rome. Enjoy.**

Reyna walked towards the building, thinking of what to say. _Oh wow! _Or, _You guys! _She groaned, mentally slapped herself. _God Reyna, you suck! _She stopped before the two buff bodyguards.

"This is a private party," one said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, it's OK," Reyna said. "They're kind of expecting me." The bodyguards stepped aside to let her in. She opened the door, and walked into a totally dark room. "Hello?" She called. There was music playing, so somebody had to be here. Suddenly, the lights flicked on, and everybody screamed "Happy birthday, Reyna!" Piper rushed towards her, a pink feather boa wrapped around her shoulders, squealing like a little girl. She hugged Reyna, who hugged her back.

"I know you told me not to but I had to," she said. She turned to survey everything while smiling. "I just had to. Are you mad?" Reyna shook her head, smiling.

"No, I love it," she said.

"So were you surprised?"

"Was I _surprised_?"

"You were?"

"_Was I?" _

"Ahhh!" Piper screamed again, taking back her boa. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Reyna's dark eyes met Jason's blue ones across the room. He smiled, and she sighed. He was so handsome.

Reyna was changing out of her suit when someone started to come in. She rushed through the door trying to block it.

"No! No! No! I'm changing!" She said.

"Ow, it's me!" A familiar voice called. "Reyna!" Reyna immediately let go, and Octavian stumbled in, rubbing his arm. "OW!" His blond hair was messed up from their brief fight. Reyna turned away, putting the rest of her dress on.

"Octavian," she said, smiling softly. "What are you doing in the ladies room?" Octavian raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked. "I saw you come in here, looking all tragic, and I thought I'd check for razorblades." Reyna smiled wider now and shook her head.

"You're dodging Hazel," she said. Octavian didn't look abashed at all. "See what happens when you sleep with people you don't love?"

"Reyna, she's crazy!" Octavian said, widening his blue eyes for emphasis. Reyna smirked, and walked out the door. Octavian followed, and then stopped dead when Hazel bounded towards them.

"Hey!" She said over excitedly.

"Good God," Octavian muttered while Reyna waved, and then kicked him in the shin.

"Whew! It s so, like, chaotic in here," Hazel said, fanning her face. "Do you wanna go somewhere more intimate?" Octavian shook his head vehemently.

"No," he said. "I like it here." Hazel nodded, and Reyna had to stifle a laugh.

"Oh my gosh," Hazel exclaimed. "You need to see me drop it like it's hot." She took Octavian by the hand, and began to lead him to the dance floor.

"Oh!" Octavian said sarcastically. "This is always fun!"

"Talk to her!" Reyna hissed, and then started as someone breathed in her ear,

"That was very nice of you." Reyna turned around and stared at Jason Grace. His blond hair was carefully combed and he was smiling.

"What?" She asked, gripping her wine glass.

"Pretending to be surprised like that," he answered, motioning to a laughing Piper. Reyna's eyes widened.

"Oh, please don't tell her! She'll be heartbroken!" She begged. Jason laughed and shook his head. A short Latino guy bounded in, and kissed Jason on the cheek.

"Jason, my man!" He said. "You gonna introduce me to the birthday girl?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Reyna, this is my friend Leo," he said. Leo took Reyna's hand and kissed it.

"Wassup birthday girl?!" He said with a huge grin.

"Please, stop calling me that," Reyna said, extracting her hand. Leo looked deep in her eyes.

"The pleasure," he said seriously. "Only increases with age. Trust me." And he winked. Reyna forced a smile while Jason sighed. A blond woman with a large chest passed by, and Leo turned to her.

"What is up?" He asked, draping his arm around her. "Can I get you a drink?" Reyna turned to Jason with raised eyebrows.

"Wow," she said. The microphone on the stage squealed, and everyone turned to Piper.

"I have something to say," she said in a low voice. "And I know everyone wants to hear it." Octavian came beside Reyna, having somehow escaped Hazel.

"Center of attention, that's weird," he whispered sarcastically. Reyna smacked his arm.

"As you all know, I am getting married in 61 days!" Piper raised her glass as hoots and catcalls and cheers filled the air. "Jason, honey, I have a confession to make. This isn't my first marriage." A slide show began, showing thousands of pictures of a small Reyna and Piper. "Reyna and I were soul mates since the beginning. We did everything together, like our reenactment of Dirty Dancing. We shared everything. Including Octavian!" Laughs filled the air.

"Oh shit!" He said softly. "Why am I in this?" Reyna ignored him as Piper continued.

"Our date to the sixth grade dance. And then, she ditched my ass, to go to NRU Law, even though I selflessly rejected my acceptance to _Notre_ _Rome_, because _she _didn't get in! But it all worked out, because she met my future husband Jason. All I could think about when Jason proposed was that I wished Reyna was _here_. Watching me in this moment."

"I'm sorry, who are we celebrating?" Octavian asked. Reyna shushed him. Piper turned to stare at her friend.

"To say you are my best friend is the understatement of the century," she told Reyna. "You're the sister I never had. You're the mother I often need. The reason I can plunge so fearlessly into adventures is because_ she _is always there. She is _always _there. So happy thirtieth!" The crowd cheered as Piper stepped down. "So happy it's not me yet!"

About two hours later, Piper was dancing on the bar. Jason took her and swept her home, with Reyna and Octavian leaving soon after that. Octavian jogged into the street, held his arm up for a cab and whistled. He smiled at Reyna, who was staring at her reflection in the window.

"I always do that, but it never works," he said.

"Oh, look, there's an old maid in the window, let's offer her a cab," she murmured. Octavian rolled his eyes.

"You're not old," he assured her. "You're just a lawyer, that's different." Reyna turned to him.

"I'm serious Octavian!" She cried. Octavian glanced at his watch.

"Ten second pity party, go!"

"Octavian!" She cried, realizing something. "I am past my prime child bearing years!" His eyes widened as he took a step towards her.

"Whoa, didn't realize we were going dark!" He said.

"I basically wasted my entire twenties!" Reyna said sadly. "And I hate my job."

"OK, first of all, you went way over," Octavian said. "And second of all, you didn't waste your twenties. You just grew up."

"Why won't you marry me?" Reyna pouted. Octavian smiled softly at her.

"Because I like you too much." A cab pulled up to the curb. "Yes, finally!" Jason spilled out.

"Jason!" Reyna cried. Jason looked at her, exasperation in his eyes.

"Piper forgot her purse," he explained, heading into the bar. Reyna's eyes bugged out.

"Her new Chanel?" She asked. Octavian threw his hands up in the air.

"Not her new Chanel!" He exclaimed in mock horror. "Let's go!" Reyna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go help him look for it," she said. Octavian rolled his eyes. "It's, like, a two thousand dollar purse!"

"Guys don't need to know that!" He called as she disappeared into the bar.

"Hey!" The cab driver yelled. "In or out asshole?" Octavian looked at him.

"You need a hug, buddy."


	2. Author's Note: READ! IT'S IMPORTANT!

**All right children, listen up, cause I have to tell you something. I have a lot of stories going on right now, and I'm going to have to put Something Borrowed (Jeyna version) on hold for now. The crickets chirping in the background are telling me that you all must be super disappointed. I'm not going to delete this story, because I plan on continuing. I'll probably start it up in the summer, once school ends and I have more time. So, that's all I want to say to my not-very many fans. Have a very lovely life! **

**-Lyrics Amidala**


End file.
